Mickey's Polo Team
Mickey's Polo Team is a Mickey Mouse short released 4 January 1936. Summary Mickey's polo team includes Goofy, the Big Bad Wolf, and Donald Duck, who is having trouble with his mount, a donkey. They are playing against Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, Harpo Marx, and Charlie Chaplin. Actor Jack Holt is serving as referee, and throws the ball to begin the game. First out is Oliver, who is knocked off his horse when the two teams fight to get the ball from the other. He is hit on the head with horseshoes while on the ground. The Big Bad Wolf takes the ball and manages to keep it ahead of the others but Charlie Chaplin soon steals the ball and hits it into one of the poles, using his cane to turn himself around to go in the other direction and keep up with the team. Meanwhile, overweight Ollie is struggling to get back on his horse. As Mickey hits the ball toward his home goal, Harpo Marx and his ostrich duck under the sand to avoid being hit. Ollie is finally able to get onto his horse but his weight causes the horse's body to sag in the middle. Stan pulls Ollie's horse's tail out and ties it in a knot, which make the horse stay up. However, the horse refuses to get back in the game, no matter how hard Ollie tries to entice it. Stan tries to poke it with a needle to make it get going, but it takes off before he can do so, throwing Ollie off, and Stan pokes him instead. In the game, the Big Bad Wolf takes the lead with the ball again, but he loses his mallet so he huffs and puffs on it to make the ball go forward instead. Shirley Temple and The Three Little Pigs mock him for doing this and blow raspberries at him. He gets angry and pushes back by blowing away the fence they are behind and clouding them with dust, but the distraction causes him to lose his lead in the game. Donald Duck takes the lead and hits the ball, but Harpo Marx hits the ball back at him they collide. Donald squawks at him, but Harpo responds by punching him with boxing gloves, burning Donald with a blowtorch, and pushing him back to his donkey with a noisemaker. The ball lands right next to him and he tries to hit it but the team takes it away. Frustrated, he tries to get his donkey to move but it sits on him, laughing. It then kicks him into the ground where the ball lands on his tail and he is trampled by the other players, including Ollie, who has finally managed to get back in the game. Donald throws a tantrum and accidentally swallows the ball, causing the teams to chase after him to get it out. Harpo hits him first, using the head of his ostrich, and the Big Bad Wolf manages to briefly get the ball out by hitting him but it bounces back inside Donald. He eventually digs into the sand to escape. Donald tries to hide inside a pole but the teams continue to try to hit him out. Finally, he rips the pole off its base and leads both teams toward referee Jack Holt, which causes everyone to collide. The horses end up riding their owners and the game continues. Category:Shorts Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy-ness